mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Wario (Super Smash Flash 2)
Wario is a playable veteran character in Super Smash Flash 2. He is a starter character. His sprites are a recolored version of his sprites from Wario Land 4. His moveset is all original, but it does share some similarities with his Project M move set. However, his current move set was finalized before his inclusion in Project M. He's the only character representation of the Wario universe. He uses voice clips from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. However, in Beta, Wario's appearance was updated to match his appearance in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U and adding some of his move set from said game. Attributes Moveset Ground attacks *Standard attack 1: Unknown. *Standard attack 2: Unknown. *Down tilt: Unknown. *Down smash: Unknown. *Side tilt: Unknown. *Forward smash: Wario winds back greatly with his fist, and delivers an enormous backhanded punch. 19% *Up tilt: Raises both hands in the air. 7% *Up smash: Unknown. *Dash attack: Unknown. Aerial attacks *Neutral aerial: Unknown. *Forward aerial: Unknown. *Back aerial: Unknown. *Up aerial: Unknown. *Down aerial: Unknown. Grabs and throws *Grab: Reaches forward with his hand. *Pummel: Unknown. *Forward throw : Unknown. *Back throw : Unknown. *Up throw: Unknown. *Down throw: Unknown. Other *Ledge attack: Unknown. *100% ledge attack: Unknown. *Floor attack: Unknown. Special moves Misc. *Entrance: Unknown. *Taunts: ** Standard: Unknown. ** Side: Unknown. ** Down: Unknown. *Fanfare: Unknown. *Win: Unknown. *Lose: Unknown. Tier placement history When Wario was first introduced; he was seen as a mid-low tier character. In the tier lists for demo v0.7; Wario ranked 11th of C tier on the first list and 12th of E tier on the second list. In demo v0.8b; he had a huge leap where he ranked 1st of S tier. In demo v0.9a; Wario was originally seen as one of the worst characters in the demo, but ranked 12th when players started noticing his strengths and is considered an mid-high tier character. In demo v0.9b, the changing metagame of other characters, the addition of new ones and lackluster changes to Wario brought him down to be 28th in C tier. The changing metagame didn't help Wario by much where he rose to 26th of C tier, but he is still seen as a bottom tier character. Gallery Palette swaps Screenshots Wario1 Beta.png|Wario approaching and . Note Wario's new sprites. Wario2 Beta.png|Wario using his forward smash on Lloyd and Mega Man. Wario3 Beta.png|Wario using up tilt. P, M & W.png|Wario holding while dashes toward them. Designs Wario3.png|Wario's old design. Artwork Wariobig.gif|Wario's first art in the DOJO!!! Trivia *Wario has received the most changes from his appearance in the Super Smash Bros. games so far: **His default appearance are his purple overalls and yellow cap appearance from the Wario Land and Mario series instead of his biker outfit from the WarioWare games, which is not selectable for Wario. **He is the only character to have a least one different smash, aerial and special attack. **He is the only character so far that has a different lose pose. He claps and cheers for the winner in Brawl and 3DS/Wii U, while he just looks away angrily in SSF2. **He is the only veteran character who has a completely different victory theme. **Wario is the only character with a different entrance. *Wario, along with , , , and , is one of the few characters to have a "Defeated/No Contest" pose where the characters do not clap to the winner. As stated above, he angrily looks away instead. External links *Wario's page at Smash Flash DOJO!!! Category:Starter characters Category:Veterans Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:First-party characters